The Promise
by xMeganful
Summary: "You die, I die too."


**This contains triggering things like suicide so if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read this! I DO NOT ENCOURAGE SUICDE AT ALL but I thought this would be a good short story idea. **

**Divergent and everything in it belong to Veronica Roth. I own nothing! **

**Don't read this if you haven't read Allegiant.**

* * *

_Christina sidles up next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Happy Choosing Day," she says. "I'm going to ask you how you really are. And you're going to give me an honest answer." _

_We talk like this sometimes, giving each other orders. Somehow she has become one of my best friends I have, despite our frequent bickering. _

_"I'm all right," I say. "It's hard. It always will be." _

_"I know," she says. _

_We walk at the back of the group, past the still-abandoned buildings with their dark windows, over the bridge that spans the river-marsh. _

_"Yeah, sometimes life really sucks." She says. "But you know what I'm holding on for?" _

_I raise my eyebrows. _

_She raises hers, too, mimicking me. _

_"The moments that don't suck," she says. "The trick is to notice them when they come around." _

_Then she smiles, and I smile back, and we climb the stairs to the train platform side by side._

* * *

I slip away from the group and into a bundle of trees when Christina isn't paying attention. Maybe she has become more protective than I'd like. I wait until their footsteps are out of earshot before sprinting to the train tracks. The air is cold and my cheeks are flustered, I continue to think about the zip line and goosebumps arise on my skin. I did it once for _her_, and I will never do it again.

Thinking of _her_ stabs at my heart. Caleb feels as if a continuous living reminder of _her_; the way he moves, the way he talks.

The train nosily approaches where I stand, and as it moves quickly past, I jump on. I feel so numb, so hollow, that I am forced to stay crouched on the floor until the train reaches the old Dauntless compound. Barely anyone goes near Dauntless these days, so when I leave the train and find the hole were I know a net rests at the bottom, I silently cringe and throw myself off the ledge. My body falls for a moment and I press my eyelids shut until I hit the net.

I feel dizzy as haul my body out of the net and clumsily fall onto the floor. Three years ago, I remember this was the place I first met _her_, despite us being from the same faction. I find my feet and sprint until I'm at the Pit, a dark chasm were Uriah's ashes lie. My head spins as my eyes find a gun lying on the floor, and as I assess it, I find a single bullet loaded in the small gun.

I could do it.

Ever since the morning I awoke to find her gone and in the custody of Jeanine Matthews, I have had thoughts such as this.

* * *

_"What did you do?" She screams. _

_"You die, I die too."_

* * *

My hand shakily grasps the gun as firmly as I can, raising it and pressing the cold metal to my temple. My index finger rests lightly on the trigger

"You die, I die too." I say, but it sounds more like a gasp, as I push down on trigger.

I hear the bang, but I feel nothing.

Tris appears, frowning, wearing the clothes I last saw her in except covered in blood. No wounds are visable, though.

"Tris,"

I embrace her, tightly wrapping my arms around her. I kiss her gently, sighing against her warm skin.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tobias." She forces a smile. "But I never wanted to you die for me."

"You die, I die too. That was a promise." I say, kissing her again.

I have longed for these lips for two and a half years. Uriah stands besides her with Marlene, Tori, Will, Al and Lynn. They laugh at our kissing and the sound of their laugher makes me withdraw and smile; a real smile, unlike the ones I have forced to please my mother, or Zeke, or Christina. I am with those who I have longed for, and while I've left my whole life in Chicago behind with my mother and my friends, I know I am with Tris.

* * *

**I don't encourage suicide, but I thought this would be a sweet little fanfic. Favourite, follow and review for more! **


End file.
